I Like Monkeys
by granger1malfoy2potter3zabini4
Summary: OneShot Hermione walks around the lake to clear her mind. She stops for a minute and starts to sing. Draco Malfoy who's also there hears it. What'll happen? Song: How Does It Feel by Avril Lavigne


A/n: another fic. I'm keeping my hopes up for NO flames!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot people. I wanna own Tom Felton though. sob, sob.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock. 1:00 a.m. She groaned. She looked outside her window. Pure white snow was falling gently onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione loved the snow. But she couldn't think about that right now. She had a lot of things on her mind.

She was having the impression that Harry and Ron had crushes on her, she was having trouble with Ginny right now, Malfoy was being...well Malfoy, she had a potions final coming up. It was all overwhelming. She needed to clear her head. Hermione kicked her quilts off and quietly, she opened her trunk for her coat. She pulled on her coat, hat and gloves. She slipped her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers.

She tiptoed to the door and walked out. She silently exited the common room and left the main hall. The cold breeze hit her face when she opened the big oak doors. She stepped out and the snow made a crunching sound under her feet. Hermione walked around the grounds and stopped at the frozen lake. She wanted to sit down but her legs were too cold. 'Next time I shouldn't wear my thin monkey pajamas' Hermione thought. She didn't even like monkeys. She just wore them because her mom bought them for her.

She walked on the edge of the lake and she saw a tall figure on the other side of the lake. She couldn't make out who it was. She saw a speck of shiny blond. Hermione shook her head and continued walking. She stopped at a big boulder and decided to sit. She wiped off the snow on it and sat down. The figure was Draco Malfoy. He was still a good distance away. Hermione paid him no mind right now. Especially after what he did today.

Flashback

Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron, panicking about her upcoming potions final. " 'Mione, it's not that big of a deal" Ron said. "That's easy for you to say. Well it's not but still. I'm not as relaxed as you are about these tests" Hermione said frantically. "Hermione, don't worry. You're the smartest. You'll pass no problem."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Potter" drawled the voice of none other, Draco Malfoy. "We didn't ask you Malfoy" Ron spat. "Well you know what?" Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Don't you dare" Hermione said, blocking Harry. "Why? You sticking up for your boyfriend?"

Hermione glared at the blond boy. 'Why does he have to be so damn cute' Hermione thought, 'It would be a lot easier to hate him.' Draco walked up to Hermione. "You should be glad to be in my presents, mudblood. Oh and by the way, can I borrow some of your razors and shaving cream, 'cuz I'm running a little short."

Everyone except Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco laughed. Hermione turned red with embarrassment. Malfoy cracked a few more jokes about Hermione's cat, and her date with Krum. But Malfoy's next joke, really took the cake.

"You're still standing here? Can't you take a hint? No one wants you here. Not even...Weasley." Ever since third year, Hermione had a crush on Ron. But how did Malfoy know? Was she that obvious? Tears made their way down Hermione's face. She raised her hand to slap Malfoy but he grabbed her wrist.

"No. You did that to me three years ago. I'm not gonna let you do it again." He released the girl's wrist and she ran off crying.

End Flashback

Hermione rubbed her wrist Malfoy had grabbed earlier. She had always wished that malfoy would spend some time in her shoes. To see how it felt. That thought reminded her of one of her favorite songs. She forgot about Malfoy coming and just started singing.

I'm not afraid of anything.

I just need to know I can breath.

I don't need much of anything.

But suddenly.

I am small and the world is big.

All around me is fast moving.

Surrounded by so many things.

But suddenly, suddenly.

How does it feel to be

Different from me

Are we the same

How does it feel to be

Different from me

Are we the same

How does it feel

Draco heard beautiful music coming from something. He stopped a few yards of a big boulder. He saw Hermione on top of it with her eyes closed, singing.

I am young and I am free.

But I get tired and I get weak.

I get lost and I can't sleep.

But suddenly, suddenly.

Hermione forgot the rest. She kicked herself for forgetting a good song. She opened her eyes and saw Malfoy standing right in front of the boulder. She yelled in surprise and fell into the snow. She stood up and wiped off the snow. "What are you doing here" Malfoy asked. Hermione saw him and scowled. "I was about to ask the same question." she retorted.

Malfoy sighed. "You're still mad at me aren't you?" "Well, duh." He sighed again. He moved in and kissed Hermione on her cold cheek making it go warm. "What was that for" Hermione asked confused. "It's a special way of saying 'I'm sorry. So sorry. I knew you liked Weasley and I just said that out of..." Draco trailed off mumbling.

"Out of what" Hermione asked, looking into his steely grey eyes. "Out of jealousy alright" Malfoy blurted out. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "All these years I picked on you because I always adored you. And knowing that you like the weasel gets me upset. Because you deserve better." Hermione looked down. He was spilling out all of his feelings to her and she was staying silent.

"You know Malfoy. I always found you...you know. A little attractive" Hermione said, blushing. "Really?" Hermione nodded. She looked up at him. "You like me even though I'm short" Hermione asked. To tell the truth, Hermione wasn't all that short compared to Malfoy but was at the same time. "I...uh...seem to like you all the same."

Hermione smiled. She kissed "Draco", but on the lips. It was a short, soft kiss. Both smiled. "You know, you look cute in monkey pj's" Draco said. Hermione looked down and saw she was still in her pajama's. She blushed. "Don't be embarrassed" Draco said hugging Hermione. "I like monkeys." Hermione giggled and kissed Draco's cheek. 'I think I like monkeys now' Hermione thought.

A/n: how you like? Plz tell me!


End file.
